Fire Emblem: Suicide Awareness Day-One-Shot: Please…Don't Go…
by Pokebrawl88
Summary: A Suicide Awareness Day One-Shot. "Please, Robin…Don't ever do that again. Even if it's not me, even if you don't return my feelings, then at least know someone is willing to fight by your side. Someone is willing to take care of you, nurse you, and love you. At least know that someone is going to be with you in the darkness, and that if you fall, someone will be there for you."


_**Fire Emblem: Awakening-One-Shot: Please…Don't Go…**_

**A one-shot of Lucina X M!Robin for Suicide Awareness Day. Remember: If you see ANYONE dealing with depression, or just having a bad day, help them out. Show that someone cares, even if it's your first time. Not to be poetic or anything, but when someone's darkest time comes, it's best to give them a light to look at. Enjoy!**

* * *

** "**_I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..."_

_** "**__Lucina, wait."_

_** "**__If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Avatar! I know this is murder, I... I know that..."_

_ "Lucina, you don't have to—"_

_ "__Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."_

_ A moment of silence passes between the two of us. The disappearing sun shines off of Falchion, and Lucina's hair. This scene is so surreal…__**I could try to fight back…No; I can't even bring myself to playfully punch her, let alone pull a sword on her. She looks so beautiful…And here I am, faced with fighting the love of my life or allowing her to kill me. Either way, I know I will die…Die without ever telling her my feelings…**__I take in a deep breath, possibly my last. __**It's for the best…**_

_ "Very well, my life is yours." Lucina looks shocked. Falchion is now frozen in place, unmoving, unwavering._

_ "Robin, do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" Tears begin to form at the bottom of her eyes. Her majestic blue eyes…_

_ "I can only imagine…" Falchion wavers, along with Lucina herself. Her body is beginning to shake up and down, her tears slowly increasing in flow. "Lucina, I would gladly give my life for Chrom." __**And for you.**_

_Tears begin to drop, like small round glass balls reflecting the setting sun. Falchion is no longer steady, it moves along with its user. "Robin…"_

_ "Just…just remember all the times we had. I just hope you'll find some that cares about you. That is my final wish."_

_ "No…Robin…Please stop…"_

_ "I'm ready now…just do it."_

_ "ROBIN STOP!" _

_**Suicide Awareness Day - Día de la conciencia del suicidio - **__**自殺宣傳日**_

At that point, Chrom had already heard enough. He burst out of nowhere and interfered. He said something to Lucina, but I didn't pay attention. One single though keeps running in my head, _what if I can't? What if I can't hold back Validar's control over me? _As we return to our sleeping tents, this thought continues to burn into my head. Fellow comrades pass by me, all whom say hello, but I can't hear them. I know what they all must be thinking: he's the killer. He's the traitor.

The sun has set for hours now, and most of the Shepards have already gone to sleep, excluding the ones that are on the night shift. My tactician robe lies before me on the bed, for I have long been promoted to Grandmaster by Chrom, and seeing the dark purple symbols makes me sick in stomach. And reassures my decision. I pull out a small dagger that I carry with me as a backup, with the blade forged out of the remnants of Lucina's mask. Ironic that somehow, Lucina will still be the death of me. The dark blade gleams in the candle light. I roll up my sleeves.

_"__Phew! I think that's enough for one day." _The blade sings, "Do it." Or is it me?

_"Good evening,__Robin__. I wonder if I might have a word?"_

_ "Hello, Lucina. What can I do for you?" _The Blade rises over me.

"_There's something important I want to talk to you about. ...And only to you."_

_"That sounds a bit ominous..." _Like with Validar, my mind submits.

"_Specifically, it's about the future events of my own terrible time. I've told my tale before, but I want you, more than anyone, to understand its import."_

_"I see. Please, continue." _My pale skin greets the Blade, but the two are yet to touch.

_"In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless."_

_ "It sounds like a nightmare come true. I can scarce imagine it..." _The Blade moves closer.

_"It is a hell on earth. That is why, we cannot—we MUST not—lose this war. Do you see that? You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe."_

_ "I will do everything in my power, Lucina. I swear it. I will never stop fighting for you, and Chrom, and all the people of the world." _My skin slowly opens; red staining white and silver.

_"...That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Robin."_

_ "…_…" Soon, silver dances across white with multiple arcs. Red rubies fly everywhere, falling onto the bed, the floor, the Blade, and me.

_Another. _The Blade demands it.

_Another. _For Chrom.

_Another. _So the Shepards don't need to kill a comrade.

_Another. _For the future.

_Another. _So my father may never control me ever again.

_ANOTHER. _So Morgan doesn't need with a failure.

_ANOTHER. _So Grima may never awaken.

_ANOTHER! _FOR HER!

_ANOTHER! _FOR LUCINA-

"ROBIN!"

_ ANOTHER! _

"ROBIN!"

_ANOTHER!_

"ROBIN, STOP!"

_ANOTHER-_The Blade goes flying out of my hand. A hand presses against my bloodied wrist, trying to stop the bleeding. "NO!" I scramble after the Blade, but a strong hand holds me back.

"ROBIN, PLEASE STOP! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH!" I open my mouth to argue back. _No, I deserve death! I harmed someone I care about, I killed my best friend, I betrayed all of the Shepards, I-_

Hiccups start coming out from the body clinging onto me, tears pouring onto my shoulder. "JUST BECAUSE YOU DID ALL THOSE THINGS DOESNT' MEAN YOU STILL WILL! I WAS WRONG, FATHER WAS RIGHT! WE WILL CAHNGE THE FURTURE, BUT WE STILL NEED YOU…**I NEED YOU!**" Light fists start punching my chest, "WHY ROBIN, WHY!" I turn around and look at Lucina in the eye, the left eye. "Why?"

"Because I deserve this," I respond. "Think about it, what I could do to you all if Validar controls me?! I could kill Morgan, Sumia, Fredrick, and Chrom…even you!" I sigh, "Lucina, you should have killed me earlier; maybe this would have been easier…"

"No…It wouldn't have," she whispers. "Because I would never be able to do this."

"Do wh-Amph!" Her lips press against mine, her body heat warming mine. She furiously grabs my head, pulling it closer.

After what seems like an hour, the happiest hour in my life, she finally pulls free and looks at me. "Do that." She then begins to cry again, "Please, Robin…Don't ever do that again. Even if it's not me, even if you don't return my feelings, then at least know someone is willing to fight by your side. Someone is willing to take care of you, nurse you, and love you. At least know that someone is going to be with you in the darkness, and that if you fall, someone will be there for you to reach out to. You aren't alone." She then smiles at me a genuine smile, "I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

She then grabs my bleeding wrist, "Let's go. I believe that Aunt Lissa is still up. We need to heal this as soon as possible."

"Wait." Lucina stops pulling me out the tent.

"What is it?"

"…Thank you…For at least caring for me." I smile at her, "And I love you too." The moon that night was brighter than ever.

_**Suicide Journée de sensibilisation - **__**自殺啓発デー **__**\- Dia da Consciência suicídio**_

* * *

**Quick note: the dagger that Robin uses is forged from Lucina's mask ONLY at the handle. Just an FYI.**

**On the more serious note, this is for anyone out there who is dealing with depression: you aren't alone. When things are down, it's okay to tell someone, because someone out there will give two craps about your problems. I went through this, so I can help. Many other FanFiction authors also dealt with this before, so talk to them. Talk to your friends, teachers, principle, counselors, boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, husband, partner, whoever it maybe. Someone will help you, I promise you that. There are plenty of Suicide Hotlines, just call one. PLEASE, DON'T SUBMIT TO SUICIDE. WHEN LIFE HITS HARD, YOU TAKE IT, LEARN FROM IT, AND BECOME STRONGER. THE STRONGEST PEOPLE ARE THOSE WHO HAVE FOUGHT ONCE AND ARE WILLING TO DO SO FOR SOMEONE ELSE AGAIN! STOP SUICIDE! WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER!**


End file.
